


【185】索契赛后

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: After Russia grand prix, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 我知道你愿意，可他们不值得。2020俄罗斯大奖赛，Seb上墙撞晕了。这是当天写的，但是现在才传AO3.有点虐。
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	【185】索契赛后

我知道你愿意，可他们不值得。

Lance Stroll还没下车就拉住了工程师。  
“是哪辆法拉利？”  
“咱们那辆。”工程师费力地往坯房里推车，抹了把头上的汗，“看着挺严重的，一地的碎片。”  
车还没停稳，年轻人撑着Halo就要跳下去，三两下摘了手套和头盔往后门跑。

“你给我坐好了。”一个严厉的声音制止了他的脚步。  
“Dad…”Lance往后退了一步。  
Lawrence Stroll摘下墨镜，眼前的孩子头发乱糟糟，几根头发竖了起来，睫毛上凝着汗水，赛车服的领口歪歪扭扭。  
“比赛没结束，想去哪？”

“我…”Lance还想说些什么，被父亲严厉的注视逼了回去。他赌气般地坐在了桌子上，解释不了自己心急如焚的原因。工程师们忙碌地检查赛车熄火状况，情况对他不利，明天还有正赛。可此刻他更担心另一个人。电视上一遍一遍重播着上墙的画面，车载视频里Sebastian摇头试图摆托眩晕的瞬间让他心揪在了一起。  
年轻人只能发条短信，尽管他知道Sebastian现在没时间看手机。  
可总要做些什么。

他厌恶这种无力感。厌恶明明他已经在这个世上离他最近的地方，却只能坐在这里看采访转播。厌恶看着那个清瘦的背影一个人捡着碎片，却不能陪他一起。更厌恶愚蠢的记者对他毫不关心，自己却不能大庭广众之下抱住他，说我们回去。

他厌恶的不过是没有能力保护他的自己。

你知道那种感觉吗？  
先是恐惧，远远只能确认是一辆法拉利，下意识地告诉自己那不是他，有些罪恶地期盼另一个车号出现在屏幕上。  
镜头拉进，你看见熟悉的脸，头盔之下他茫然地看了看周围，意识不太清醒。试图摘下头盔却被眩晕感逼迫得闭上了眼，最后只能轻轻摇头试图摆脱这种感觉。  
镜头切走，赛车前端几乎成了碎片，另一辆法拉利飞驰而过打了个急转。你的心率飙到二百，咚咚的声音几乎穿过胸膛。后怕着一次侧面撞击是不是会永远失去。  
镜头拉起，他下车捡起破碎的前翼。黑色的赛道，一地红色的碎片。他半拖半拽把前翼装回车里。

从头到尾，

除了电台里的“Understood”

只有他一个人。

最开始的恐惧随着时间褪去，绝望与无力席卷而来。Lance低下头，脸埋在手里，平复着呼吸。

“他下午回去。车没修好，你也回去吧。”Q1结束，Otmar摘下耳机走了过来，看了眼远处和技师说话的Lawrence，轻轻拍了拍Lance的肩膀，小声说道。“你有两个小时。”

年轻人感激地看了眼领队。不用明说他也知道那个“他”是谁。感谢上帝，再不见到Sebastian他会疯的。  
他真的…

真的一刻也受不了了。

Sebastian那么脆弱，细瘦的腕骨看着轻易就能折断。  
如果他引以为豪的职业最后会夺去他喜欢的人的生命…

他不敢去想如果。

站在Sebastian的房间门口，Lance有些局促。他骑着摩托车赶回来的，开车他父亲会知道。冲动告诉他快敲门，理智让他考虑Sebastian会不会在休息。

可他太想见他了。

最终犹豫了几个来回，还是敲了门。

Sebastian很快就把门开了，他刚回来没多久，身上还穿着红色的队服和灰色的短裤，来人让他有些意外。还没来得及说些什么就落入一个让他窒息的拥抱。  
“幸好你没事…”Lance的力量几乎要把他揉碎在怀里。"幸好你没事………"年轻人一直重复着这一句，不知道在安慰Sebastian还是安慰自己。“幸好……”

“我没事的。别担心。”德国人吸了口气，左手搭上Lance的后背，轻轻拍了拍。“你车怎么样了？Britta说你没完赛。是因为红旗时间不够了吗？对不起。”

Lance松开了拥抱，不可置信地看着Sebastian，声音带着愠怒。“你再说一遍？”

后者感受到了年轻人情绪的变化，以为想再听一遍自己的道歉。于是他也松了手，咬了咬下唇，更认真，更正式地道了歉。  
“对不起。”

Sebastian说出的话让Lance气不打一处来。可软软的声音又让他无法发火。最后他深呼吸，压下情绪，“这就是你想说的？”

“我不是故意的。我…只是想提速…我没想到的…”Sebastian不知道该怎么解释。“我还没有看回放…车尾部太不稳定了，我只是想提速进Q1…”车辆撞击的眩晕感还没有完全过去，他本来打算回酒店躺一会的，晚上还要开模拟器。

Lance Stroll看着面前慌慌张张解释的德国人，想说些什么，却又说不出来。Sebastian每说出一个单词都让他的心更痛。这个柔软善良的男人在遇到这么严重的事故以后，第一个想到的是把碎片捡回来。面对自己的关心，第一个想到的是因为耽误自己的成绩而道歉。他甚至没问是不是因为他的事故。  
为什么这么善良的人。  
有人会不在乎他的死活。

他想起2019年的蒙扎，全世界都在看他的笑话。只有Sebastian走进他的房间，给了他一个拥抱。说“我知道你不止于此。”  
他曾经是光。是他黑暗里唯一的光。

可这道光他抓不住了。

其实他从没有抓住过。

过往与现实重叠，同一个人，不同的地方。  
“我们…”  
Lance的声音带了些哽咽。  
“我们不开了…好不好？”他的声音很轻，好像稍微增加音量Sebastian就会破碎一样。

Sebastian意外地看着Lance。

“还有七场比赛，七场。我不能再承受一次这样的意外了。”年轻人一手穿过头发，看着天花板，又低下头郑重地看着Sebastian。“这次你没事，下次呢？下下次呢？”

“这他妈的根本不是在比赛！这是在杀人！！！”  
他愤怒地锤上门，德国人瑟缩了下。

“Sebby我好怕…”  
“我好怕等不到你站在我身边的那天。”

Lance红着眼眶，悲哀地看着Sebastian。  
“我更怕有一天，撞上你的人是我。”

他们是世界上最勇敢的一群人。可勇敢和无畏不划等号。现在在Ferrari的处境，Sebastian没有办法，Lance没有资格。今天过后，事情还会恢复本来的样子。  
Sebastian何尝不想逃离这种煎熬。可法拉利是他的梦想。  
是他二十几年的梦想。

解约的那天他做了个梦。  
梦里他站在五年前马来西亚的领奖台上，举起奖杯的那一刻比过往四次世界冠军都要开心。  
Michael在台下，对他说：  
“你做到了。”

自那以后他再也没有安稳地睡过。他不想回忆过去的荣耀。也不想在梦里见到Michael。

过去的美好太疼了。

签约之后他也想过，要有一个新的开始了。新赛季有一个对他好的队友，一个关心他的团队。他可以朝着第五个世界冠军努力了。他的未来又明朗了，是不是就可以睡个好觉了。  
他对了。  
几个月以来他又重新做了梦。  
他错了。  
梦里他第一次来到马拉内罗总部，坐在地上，指着车体上一排小字合影。  
“ 29.11.14 ”  
il mio prio gionrno in Ferrari

“2014年11月29日，我在法拉利的第一天”

那天他记得。第一次总是最难忘的。他喝了酒，还在回酒店的路上唱歌。  
怎么能忘呢？  
怎么会忘呢？  
他的快乐都是法拉利给的。  
他的悲伤也是。

眼见着第六年了。

真快啊。

每个人都有脆弱的时候，就像现在他和Lance站在房间门口。气氛静谧，空气沉重。他们对视着。离得很近，好像也很远。  
“陪我躺会儿吧。就一会儿。”  
他不想一个人待着。  
绝望和悲哀会压垮他。

于是他们两个也真就躺在酒店的大床上，盖着被子，看着天花板。

“你还晕吗？”Lance小声地问。

“不晕了。”

“睡一会儿吧。我不走。”Lance没有转头，枕着自己的胳膊。“你要是难受就叫我。”

“嗯…”Sebastian呢喃了一声，扯过被子，打算睡一会儿。其实头还是有些疼。

“是什么让你决定还要继续下去的？”Lance的声音很温柔，哄得Sebastian昏昏欲睡。

“烟花…”  
他的声音模模糊糊。

“嗯？”Lance没有听清Sebastian说了什么，声音太小了。

“烟花……”

腿上从自行车摔落的伤口隐隐作痛。  
他从黑暗坠入了梦乡。

其实只是想再看一次，

新加坡的夜空，

只为他一个人放的烟火。

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 我给自己写哭了你们信吗？
> 
> 怕你们悲伤，来个后续。  
> Lawrence Stroll“你去哪儿了？”  
> Lance"在房车里待着啊"  
> Lawrence"你编，你再编，你继续编。"  
> Lance"真的！"  
> Lawrence掏出报纸，扔桌上。  
> “那你给我解释下为什么我的摩托车在六个十字路口连续超速。”  
> “你再给我解释下，俄罗斯车迷说在路上想和你合影，结果你摩托骑太快他们汽车都追不上。”
> 
> “你以为Otamr敢自做主张放你回酒店吗？”


End file.
